


If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

by flickawhip



Series: RavishingDancer ~ Lana/Nadiya [3]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya caught feelings, has Lana?Totally AU and basically just fluff.





	If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
I never know what the future brings,  
But I know you are here with me now,  
We'll make it through,  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with... _

The lyrics hit harder than she expected, driving her to dance harder in the rehearsal, hating that she feels the need to hide how she feels, she can’t tell anyone, nobody else understands like Faye and she’s not here. 

Nadiya is sweating by the time the rehearsal is over and she moves quickly to leave, racing away despite everyone calling after her, she doesn’t want to miss her chance to see Lana again, she knows they have very few days left before Lana has to fly home.

Lana greets her the second she knocks on her door, pulling Nadiya inside quickly, the two staring at each other for a moment before Nadiya cracks, words spilling from her even as she fights to control both her breathing and holding back tears. Lana surprises her by responding passionately, kissing her fiercely and with clear determination. 

“You won’t lose me...”

Her voice is rough even as she takes Nadiya’s hand, pulling the woman with her, letting out a soft noise of surprise when Nadiya turns them, stripping them both down in moments. She has wanted this for too long to really wait anymore. 

Lana smirks when she takes a second clearly considering her options, turning them again, taking control as she has done so naturally since the beginning, and pushing Nadiya down on the bed, settling over her easily, smiling when Nadiya’s breath catches a little, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder and moving to kiss her way down Nadiya’s neck. 

“You won’t lose me...”

The words are repeated even as Lana finally moves to stroke her hands over Nadiya, her lips covering Nadiya’s. 

“I’m yours.”


End file.
